The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to power supplies for supplying electrical power to electrical systems.
Power supplies that supply electrical power to electronic systems are being designed to have greater power capacity (e.g., supply more electrical wattage) to accommodate the increased electrical power consumption of contemporary electronic systems. To accommodate the increased power capacity, the power terminals are manufactured from thick stock material to handle high amperes by lowering resistance and thus maintaining low operating temperatures. In some cases, the material thickness is too large for stamping and forming features, such as compliant pins, via conventional stamping processes. For example, the thick material makes punching difficult because the dies used to create the features are thin and thus susceptible to damage. Some known processes locally thin the material to make punching through the material easier, such as by skiving or coining the material thickness in localized regions. However, skiving adds significant cost and coining alters material properties, such as via cold work of the material.
A need remains for power terminals that are suitable for high power transmission and can be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.